


Shadow

by lee_likes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Magus is a little shit, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_likes/pseuds/lee_likes
Summary: A retelling of what happened when Thanos visited Magus for the first time during Infinity War.Shameless PWP.
Relationships: Thanos/Magus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shadow

The nameless planet was quiet and the corn was slowly swaying in the wind along with the armour that had been hung up on a pole. Everything was peaceful but life wasn’t exactly uneventful for Thanos. 

There had been curious readings that had piqued his interest and for the past two hours his computer had been running diagnostics on the nature of these events and he had been patiently waiting for the results. As he entered the building he could feel a strange sensation crawling up his spine, as if someone was watching him.

“Master, the telemetry is collated and ready,” said a robotic voice from the ceiling, dragging his attention back to the matter at hand, “I think you will want to immediately review these latest readings.”

“An overview synopsis, please,” Thanos asked as he descended the stairs to his underground work room.

“Yes, sir. Unexplainable exotic patterns along the entire spectrum.”

“Has their point of origin been determined?”

“Affirmative. Probe approaching transmission portal.”

“Interdimensional?”

“Affirmative. Vortex activity. Severe photon upheaval. Probe’s survival probability minimum.”

“Not a consideration. All that matters is the data. Transmit.”

“Proceeding.”

Thanos watched from his screen as the probe launched into the portal and exploded at first contact.

“More precise readings than I would have expected,” he said, closely inspecting the data coming from the computer.

“Thank you. Those are incredible forces at play,” the robotic voice answered.

“I have never seen scannings like these. I begin to sense a pattern…”

“Any conclusions?”

“Only one. The entire universe stands in grave peril.”

A quick visit outside and Thanos had donned his familiar armour, leaving his overalls in its place.

“I take it that on-sight research is required?” His computer asked as he entered the building again.

“Sometimes that is the only way to obtain a trustworthy evaluation of a situation.”

“I will immediately begin construction of an appropriate vessel.”

“Not necessary,” Thanos replied as he opened a door to a large room, “I already have transportation arranged.”

“Your records show this craft destroyed some time back, sir,” His computer stated when the lights turned on to reveal Thanos’s space throne hovering in the middle of the room.

“A reconstruction.”

“Did not the original vehicle have mystical qualities?”

“Yes, that this flyer lacks. But once Thanos familiarises himself with a technology, very little is lost. This craft should serve me well enough.”

“Is it possible for you to determine a possible ETA for your return, sir?”

“Will and not when is a more appropriate question to be concerned with at the moment,” Thanos replied as he teleported away.

“I see,” his computer answered to the empty room.

Thanos found himself in a white void and he remained still as he observed it gradually changing into deep space.

“The danger is far greater than I suspected,” he said to his recorder, “A strong secondary emanation led me to this chilling tableau, yet the pattern remains unfocused. The identity of its architect remains an enigma.”

He slowly approached the edge of the space, steering clear of the asteroids littering his path. “Even more vexing is the fact that I find this energy signature strangely familiar. But not familiar enough to elicit an exact memory. Still, I’ve no reason to complain… The trail is clear and I will easily…” He trailed off as something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning around and looking up he found a familiar figure looking down at him.

“The abyss…” he whispered to himself.

Venturing deeper into the space it was not hard to infer where he was headed. On a huge asteroid was a large building, illuminated by the nearby sun.

“An amazing construct. Readings show simulated gravity and a loosely contained atmosphere. Much energy and ego went into the creation of this astral haven. It reminds me of my shrine to mistress Death,” Thanos grinned, “I like it.”

“No sentry challenges my entry, almost as if this were and abandoned outpost,” he said as he entered the building, ”But my instrumentation underscores the futile foolishness of that notion. The source of these unbelievable readings is within a structure packed to the rafters with wondrous toys. So advanced is the technology that I can only guess at half of the devices’ functions.”

All the sights so far had been nothing to what awaited him in the next room. There was an enormous rectangle shaped device in the middle of it, attached to wires coming from the ceiling, holding it in place.

“The energies at work are benumbing, on a level few beings could even dream of, let alone control,” Thanos was truly impressed, “But realising this control is achieved through mechanical means is even more ming-boggling. It is much like taking a dinosaur out for a walk on a leash. I am talking about power readings just short of the levels of the infinity gauntlet’s,” he frowned, “End of log entry.”

Thanos rose up from his throne and carefully stepped down on the floor, holding a scanner up to the huge rectangle, “Supplemental note: The emanations’ point of origin is located in the lozenge-shaped module on the center’s ceiling. Departing craft to better investigate. Will now examine and identify energy source.

“Hope you’re not planning on taking back any samples with you, Thanos,” Came a voice from behind him.

“Who?” Thanos whipped around, “You?” he furrowed his brow, the corner of his mouth turning into a snarl.

“I take it, Thanos, that you didn’t expect to ever encounter me again,” The figure from the doorway said.

“Or come face to face with your companion either,” Thanos answered, crossing his arms.

“The Magus has always traveled in most unusual circles,” Magus said, stepping inside the room with a doppelganger of Thanos right on his heels, crouched and ready to fight.

“I thought those journeys had been restricted to within Adam Warlock’s personality in recent years.”

“An obvious misconception on your part, Titan.”

“The doppelganger?”

“A mere shadow of what is to come,” Magus answered with a grin.

“I was with Warlock when your timeline was destroyed,” Thanos followed Magus outside the room and they fell into step.

“There are many paths leading to grandeur,” Magus said with a wide smirk.

“That sentiment has a false ring to it.”

“Doubt? Did not mistress Death once claim you?”

“And sadly rejected me,” Thanos said, keeping his voice steady.

“Perhaps divine guidance also had a hand in your resurrection.”

They entered a corridor with a staircase and Thanos followed Magus up.

“Now you are an instrument of the almighty?” Thanos asked, scornfully.

“Mock if you will but you will eventually come to see that my flame is destined to blaze throughout the heavens.”

“Some mistakes are just too tempting not to repeat.”

Magus sneered, “Me, a mistake?”

“Then perhaps another shadow?”

“You try my patience, Titan.” Magus turned to look at Thanos and the sneer on his face turned into a grin, “Be warned, fanning the embers of my wrath could prove a terrible error. Remember some mistakes are fatal.”

There was a silence before Magus finally lead them to what seemed like a command deck.

“How truly perplexing to find one’s self socialising with a man from a future that no longer exists,” Thanos said as he sat down and took a glass from the tray his doppelganger had brought in.

“Myriad possibilities produce endless variations of tomorrow. Some even repeat themselves,” Magus said as he picked a glass for himself.

“For some reason i find that explanation rather unsatisfying,” Thanos answered, taking a sip from his drink.

“Yes, I have heard that satisfaction has always been a problem with you.”

Thanos ignored this, “You possess great power within that containment vessel.”

“Deflecting an unpalatable truth with curiosity?” Magus’ grin widened.

“There’s something disturbingly familiar about the texture of those energies,” Thanos said, not rising up to the bait.

“I imagine what I plan to do with yonder power is also of great interest to you.”

“It is what brought me to this god-forsaken corner of the plane.”

“In the hopes of eluding my vengeful wrath?”

“No. I merely wish to safeguard the sanctity of my own reality.”

“You now protect what you once sought to decimate? What does reality mean to one such as you?” there was honest curiosity in Magus’ voice.

Thanos was quiet for a moment, “Much in recent months,” he replied eventually.

“This does not sound like the Thanos I knew of old.”

“He has been replaced by a creature with different priorities.”

“A revelation?”

“Of sorts. As you do now, I once strove for ultimate power.”

“Why do you think that my goal?”

“You already possess vast energies, yet I still see hunger in your eyes,” Thanos regarded Magus with a frown.

“You speak as a kindred soul and an anxious competitor?”

Thanos rose up from his seat, “I’ve already had my taste of omnipotence and found it impossible to keep down. Ultimate might was not meant for beings such as ourselves.”

“It would appear I have grossly over-estimated you, Titan,” Magus sighed, “You and I are obviously not of the same breed.”

“And I apparently waste my time trying to reason with you,” Thanos said as he tipped his glass and poured the rest of his drink on the ground.

Magus rose up, “Leave us,” he said, turning his head slightly to the doppelganger.

Thanos’ stance was wide and his mouth was turned in a snarl as Magus rose up and walked to him.

“Let’s make sure your time is not entirely wasted,” he said as he placed his hand on Thanos’ chest and gently pushed him back on the seat, “Maybe I could help you with your… problem with satisfaction.”

Thanos’s snarl widened as Magus got up on the seat in front of him, placing his knees on either side of Thanos’s legs and standing up on them to rest his right hand on Thanos’s throat.

“I believe even Titans need release.”

Thanos was shocked into silence when he felt Magus’s left hand wander down his chest, rubbing slow circles on his abdomen and then continuing downwards to rest it on his codpiece. There was a moment of stillness as neither of them moved.

“You are brazen to assume…”

“I do not have to assume anything,” Magus whispered in his ear before he could finish his sentence.

“You…”

This time Thanos’s sentence was cut off when Magus started slowly grinding himself against Thanos’s crotch. 

He let out an involuntary moan.

“Me what?” Magus asked teasingly.

“You…” Thanos started again but was cut off yet again when Magus started grinding down harder.

“I think we should get rid of this,” he said as he lowered his hands on Thanos’s codpiece again. Thanos did not get to say anything before Magus’s hands had snaked up and hooked themselves under the rim, lightly tugging down.

Just as his moan had been involuntary, Thanos’ hips seemed to have a will of their own, too, as he raised them enough for Magus to slip the codpiece down his thighs.

“That’s better,” Magus purred as he brazenly grabbed Thanos’ hard cock through the fabric of his trousers.

“This changes nothing,” Thanos said breathlessly, hands rising up Magus’ sides, grabbing his hips forcefully.

“Oh, I don’t expect it to,” Magus purred again, sliding his hand up and down his cock, stopping at the top and rubbing his slit where a spatter of pre-cum was leaking out, staining the blue fabric. 

Thanos lowered his head and closed his eyes but Magus grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head up again as their eyes met. Magus let out a wide grin as he brought up his hand and licked the length of his finger, cleaning it of the pre-cum. He let out an indecent moan.

Thanos swallowed.

“Is this how Adam makes you feel too?” Magus asked playfully, lowering his head to Thanos’ neck and scraping his teeth along the purple skin. Thanos tilted his head up but didn’t answer.

“Maybe you haven’t even realised it. Or maybe you haven’t been able to admit it to yourself,” Magus continued in between bites, “Maybe you have and you touch yourself after the sun has gone down, imagining that soft golden skin under your touch and your fingers tangled in that flaxen hair.”

As if on cue Thanos raised his arm from Magus’ hip and grabbed him hard by the hair.

Magus let out a laugh.

“Do you ever wonder how he might feel on your lap like this, his lithe form resting on your thighs as he slowly grinds down on your cock, hands exploring every inch of your skin?” Magus demonstrated this by letting his hands wander on Thanos’ body as he continued teasing his neck with bites, “You could feel his hardened cock rubbing against your own, feeling the slickness of his pre-cum as it mixes with yours.”

Thanos was now breathing heavily, one hand still on Magus’ hip and the other grabbing on to his ponytail. He didn’t say a word.

“You would definitely have to get him ready for you,” Magus said as he reached for the hand on his hip and raised it up to his lips, slowly taking one of Thanos’ fingers in his mouth and letting his tongue lap it slick, all the while Thanos watched him with half lidded eyes.

“You would have to stretch him well, even one of your fingers might prove to be a lot to handle at first,” Magus continued as he guided Thanos’ hand behind himself, “He would be naked and eager, pleading breathlessly in your ear, begging for you to enter him,” now he pulled aside the fabric of his suit as he guided Thanos’ index finger to rub against his entrance.

“Oh yes, he would be throbbing, waiting for you to open him up,” he guided Thanos’ finger and circled it around his hole and then slowly pressed it in, “He would be just like this, warm and tight around your finger, breath hitching as you pressed inside him.”

Thanos snarled and forcefully pushed his finger deeper.

Magus just let out a laugh, grinding himself down and rotating his hips as he fucked Thanos’ finger and after a moment of this, slowly pulled it out, guiding Thanos’ middle finger in too to stretch himself even wider.

“How many fingers would he need to get ready for your cock? How many fingers do you think he could take? It is an advantage being genetically enhanced, he could take a lot more than a mere mortal,” it didn’t take long for him to add a third finger, now openly moaning in Thanos’s ear, one hand still guiding Thanos’ hand and the other lowering the fabric of his trousers and sliding up and down his cock.

“I think this is quite enough,” he said after a moment of breathless grinding, removing Thanos’ hand and getting up from the seat.

Thanos let out a whine as he reached after Magus, “Don’t…”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet,” he said from the table where he had opened a drawer and produced a small container, strutting back to Thanos while twisting the lid open.

“This is just to make things… smoother,” he said as he returned to straddle Thanos’ lap, taking a great helping of the shiny substance from the container and slowly slathering Thanos’ cock with it, making sure to get it everywhere.

“Is this how he would do it?” Magus asked as he lifted himself up and over Thanos’ cock, one hand behind himself to guide it against his entrance, “Would he moan against your ear as he slowly lowered himself on your length?”

Thanos’ breath hitched as Magus pressed himself down, taking Thanos in in one smooth movement and letting out a loud groan.

“Oh he would definitely love this,” Magus moaned and they were both still for a moment, Thanos resting his hands on Magus’ hips, breathing heavily, and Magus sitting on Thanos’ cock, letting himself adjust to the girth inside him.

Slowly, without a word, Magus started rocking himself, grinding his hips in circular motion, pushing himself down before he lifted himself up, letting Thanos’ cock almost slip out before lowering himself back down.

“Are you thinking of him right now? Resting your hands on my hips, guiding my movements, just as you would guide his?” Magus asked, lifting his right hand to rest on Thanos’ face, rubbing his thumb against his parted lips, “How can you ever look him in the eye again?” he continued with a cocky smirk.

Thanos remained silent, with only rough grunts escaping his mouth, gaze turned down and eyes closed tight.

For a moment there was nothing but the heavy breathing filling the otherwise quiet room as their bodies moved in tandem, Thanos stretching Magus further with every thrust and Magus grinning wickedly, not taking his eyes off Thanos.

Thanos’ breathing got even heavier and more erratic and that’s when Magus leaned in, “You will let Adam know I’m coming, won’t you?”

Magus’ laugh rang in Thanos’ ears as he found himself teleported back to his own dimension, cock still hard and his breathing heavy.

He let out a frustrated grunt as he wrapped his hand around his cock and with just a few, rough strokes he came with a shudder, releasing himself all over his hand.

Thanos couldn’t help but admire the skill with which he was handled. His cheeks were still burning red as he leaned back and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He knew where he was headed next, there was only one option left and just the thought of it made his stomach turn but he had no alternative.

After cleaning himself he tucked himself back in his trousers and pulled up the codpiece that was still resting around his thighs. He hoped the coldness of space would wash away the smell of sex before he arrived on Monster Isle.


End file.
